What Begins in New Orleans
by LitLover 101
Summary: This fic is my spin on how the season finale could happen. Beware of spoilers to TO 1x21 if you have yet to see it. Also check out "Ends in Mystic Falls" for the conclusion this Thursday.


This fic is my spin on how the season finale could happen. Beware of spoilers to TO 1x21 if you have yet to see it. Also check out "Ends in Mystic Falls" for the conclusion this Thursday.

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a fic, that as its title states, starts in New Orleans but then will end in a crossover in Mystic Falls. So, if you like this fic then you might want to check on Thursday to read the conclusion titled "Ends in Mystic Falls." On with the show… **

**What Begins in New Orleans…**

The sound of screams of fear, pain and rage poured into the crevices of every corner of New Orleans. Hayley's howls of anguish were coupled with Klaus'. For once he felt completely helpless and it drove him mad. He knew that that was ironic due to the fact that many people who had met Klaus would argue that he always had been mad. However, if they had met him in the street that night they would realize that their experiences with him could not touch the feelings that burned within him as he flung himself forward.

No matter how fast Klaus moved, he could not get to her fast enough. The damned witches had Hayley, the woman that he could care less about months ago but now was an integral part of his family. She was the mother of his daughter. She was a fighter. She was the love of his brother and as much as he may not approve, she was becoming the glue that held the family together in his beloved sister's absence. He would have laughed at the irony of someone, who was a mere child compared to himself and Elijah, having that much power over them. However, he could not because he was terrified.

"Hold on, Hayley," Klaus whispered under his breath. He was going to kill bloody Genevieve. When she was begging for mercy, he would draw out her suffering just a little bit more. She had done the one thing that no one had ever been able to do. The witch had driven a wedge between Klaus and almost every single person that he cared for. Now, she intended to kill his child. That was her last mistake because she would have to kill him first.

Klaus' head whipped in the direction of the sound of Hayley's screams. He was quite certain that it was coming from the church. Certainly either Genevieve or one of the witches thought that killing a child in a church was ironic. Then his thoughts followed through to why they had chosen the church. Of course, like what they had done with his mother, they wanted to consecrate his daughter's body. What better place to do it then in a church. 'Where in the hell was Elijah?' Klaus thought, darkly. 'Shouldn't he have figured out that Hayley was in trouble through some kind of mental connection or some such nonsense.'

Yanking the doors to the church open, Klaus stormed in to see Hayley sprawled across the steps. She had her head thrown back in another howl of pain and grief. The baby had not emerged yet but he could smell Hayley's blood in the air and thanks to enhanced sight he could see things that would make most mortal men faint.

Striding forward, Klaus' hands curled into fists as he headed towards the four bitches who were holding Hayley down. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant woman,' Klaus shouted at the witches. He wanted to divert their attention from Hayley. Perhaps if he kept them busy, she could run. Although by the looks of her he realized that that was quite unlikely.

"Klaus," the little harvest girl, Monique, replied with a smile. "So, nice of you to join us. You can bear witness to the sacrifice."

Klaus' expression darkened as he stared back at the teen witch. "Sorry, love, as much as I would just love to stand by idly while you murder my child I'm thinking that I would much rather listen to your dying cries." Speeding forward before Monique could breathe another word, Klaus reached out and placed his hands on either side of her neck. Just as he was about to rip her head off he felt himself flying through the air to be pinned to a wall.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. This is the only way," Genevieve informed Klaus, who howled in rage.

Davina arrived in the courtyard of the compound to find that Elijah was blurring away. She wondered where he was going in such a hurry. But it didn't matter; she was on a mission. She had to find Klaus, now, before it was too late for Josh. "Davina?" Marcel called as Davina entered the courtyard. He looked shocked but he recovered quickly.

Twisting her head from side to side, Davina's mouth opened. "What happened here?" She could not believe that there were bodies of vampires lying all around the courtyard. She knew that she shouldn't be shocked since there was a war going on and this was probably Klaus' handiwork.

"Your mentor apparently backstabbed the Mikaelsons by giving the moonlight rings to another wolf clan. The wolves did this to my people," Marcel said and Davina narrowed her eyes as he winced in pain as she looked at his bite.

"Did they do that to you?" Davina inquired, nodding at his bite wound which was spreading too quickly to have been made by an ordinary wolf. She didn't need for Marcel to tell her who had done this to him. Josh's bite was acting the same way.

"It doesn't matter, D," Marcel replied. "You need to get out of here. Do you hear me?"

"No, Marcel. There is a way to force Klaus to give you the cure. To give all of your people the cure," Davina informed him, her eyes wide as her body stiffened with resolve. "I can make Klaus give me his blood."

"Davina," Marcel said slowly, placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "Listen to me. There is no one on this planet who can force Niklaus Mikaelson to do something that he doesn't want to do."

"Yes. Yes, there is, Marcel," Davina insisted, her voice rising. "Mikael came to me and he asked me to bring him back. If I do, then he'll get me all the blood that you need."

Marcel's eyes widened. "No, D. You can't bring him back. You have no idea what that means."

"It's the only way," Davina snapped. She started to turn away from him and head out. It didn't matter. If she had to go and do this without Marcel's blessing, so be it.

"Davina," Marcel yelled, speeding in front of the young witch. "I brought Mikael back once. Me and Bekah. That is why I am not allowed in the quarter. That is why Bekah is gone. Now, listen to me. Klaus will kill you if he finds out that you brought Mikael back."

"So what? He's going to kill me anyway and everyone I love. Marcel, he is a monster and he has to be stopped," Davina insisted. She was running out of time.

"No. I am telling you to not do this. Please, D. Just listen to me," Marcel whispered as he held out his arms.

Moving forward, Davina allowed Marcel to embrace her. "Okay," she told him. Although she was determined that he was wrong. Pulling back, she smiled at her friend. "I love you, Marcel."

"Love you, too, D," Marcel replied.

Walking out of the compound, Davina headed in the direction of the church. It was like she was beginning to be pulled forward by the mystical energy that emanated from that direction. She could feel that something big was about to happen. Walking as if in a trance, she stopped in front of a set of headlights as a car stopped in front of her. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" a familiar voice yelled at her. Davina could only blink as a woman got out of the vehicle and Davina's heart began to hammer in her chest before she flung herself at the woman.

"I did not expect that type of greeting," Rebekah Mikaelson murmured into Davina's ear.

"You're back. Why are you back? Marcel just said that you're not supposed to be here," Davina asked Rebekah, who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"My niece is due soon and I figured I would come back and see if Nik is still in a mood. If he was, I planned to speed the hell back out of here before I ended up with another dagger through the heart and back in a box until who knows when," Rebekah informed the witch in a bored tone as she crossed her arms. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're walking in front of cars?"

"There's something going on. Some kind of magic. I think that Genevieve is doing a spell. And if she is, we need to stop her. Now!" Davina said in a rush, her eyes wide with a terror.

The Original vampire tensed as the words sank in. "I cannot believe that Nik let the damned witch live."

"Can we deal with that later?" Davina asked, running as quickly as she could but she still couldn't move fast enough until Rebekah grabbed her and she felt like she was flying toward the church.

"What in the bloody hell?" Rebekah said as her ears perked up at the sound of Hayley's howls of pain coming from where she was certain the church was.

Running as fast as he could, Elijah shot forward, yanking the doors of the church completely off their hinges. He could care less about the damage done to the so-called sanctuary. All his thoughts were concerned with finding Hayley. She was in this place. He would tear it down with his bare hands if he had to to find her and keep her safe. "Hayley," Elijah whispered when he saw her lying on the steps of the church.

The young wolf was holding a tiny bundle in her arms and the witches were nowhere in sight but he knew they were somewhere near; he could sense their magic heavy in the air. Walking down the center aisle, Elijah approached the mother and child cautiously. He half expected to be attacked as he was nearly upon them.

Hearing his brother's howl of rage, Elijah could not find it in him to look in Niklaus' direction. He was too consumed with the sight of his niece. She was a perfect, human looking infant. Hayley looked at him and he could tell that she wanted to smile but she could not because she was still paralyzed with fear.

The mother held out the tiny offering to him and Elijah felt powerless as he stared down at the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his life. Taking the child in his arms, Elijah stared down at her, his undead heart filling with joy that he had not felt since the birth of his younger siblings. This was their baby. She was a Mikaelson. "Hello there, little girl," Elijah whispered to her.

"Eve," Hayley called to him, hoarsely.

Elijah felt his brow furrow as he looked down at her, feeling confused. "Excuse me," he replied.

"Her name is Eve Hope Mikaelson," Hayley told him slowly. "I would have asked Klaus what he thought about it but he's kind of got his own problems right now." At that remark, Klaus howled again and Elijah looked over to see Monique staring up at Klaus with a wide smile. She seemed to be enjoying his brother's suffering. But that would not be for long if Elijah had anything to say about it.

As Elijah started to hold out Eve to her mother, Genevieve came striding toward him "You can give her to me," the witch said as Hayley forced herself to her feet, unsteadily.

"Over my dead body," Hayley snarled, taking a step toward the witch.

"Oh, that can be arranged," Genevieve replied with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do you have to have an invitation to this party or can anyone attend?" Marcel called, entering the church and Genevieve turned to stare at him with a look of annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Marcellus?" Elijah called out. He did not have time for another one of Marcel's stupid revenge schemes.

"I'm here because I have nothing left to do because my days are numbered. Make that hours. Now, tell me what the hell is going on here?" Marcel asked the group.

"She plans on killing my baby," Hayley announced and Marcel's back stiffened as he stared at Genevieve.

"This city may not belong to me anymore but I still have priorities. One of those is 'You don't hurt kids and, witch, you just broke my rule. And you know how I feel about people breaking my rules," Marcel announced, looking at Klaus who smirked at him.

Rushing forward, Marcel moved to attack Genevieve when the witch lifted her hand and he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. "That wasn't very nice," another voice called from the doorway.

Everyone's heads moved in the direction of a blur who sped toward Genevieve and suddenly the witch's head went flying through the air. "Now, that is a little bit of what I call Mikaelson style revenge," Rebekah stated as she looked around her. Holding up her hands, she waved for the other witches to come to her. "Who's next?"

Monique grinned and lifted her hand to begin giving Rebekah the headache of her life when Davina appeared and held up her own hand. Monique's mouth opened as she fought Davina. "Traitor," Monique shouted as Davina kept moving forward.

"We don't kill children. We are children, Monique. No one deserves what happened to us and I have had ENOUGH!" Davina screamed, holding up both hands and causing Monique to lose her concentration.

The moment that Monique was no longer able to concentrate Klaus dropped to the floor. He reached for the girl but Hayley was already there. She broke the girl's neck with a quick twist. Reaching out, she held out a hand and pulled Klaus to his feet. They walked toward the rest of the group. The remaining witches were trying to flee when Marcel and Rebekah attacked. The sound of bodies being ripped apart filled the church and Davina refused to look in the direction of the noise.

Elijah held out his baby niece to his younger brother. Klaus' arms trembled slightly as the tiny bundle was placed with care into the cradle of his arms. "Support the head," Elijah ordered and Klaus sneered at him but his eyes were dancing with joy.

"Hello, Eve," Klaus whispered to the baby. "I'm your father."

"Good luck with that," Marcel snapped as he looked at the baby and then Klaus, scowling. Klaus' mouth opened and then closed as Marcel walked toward the open doors of the church.

"Niklaus," Elijah called quietly to Klaus, who frowned at his brother. He watched as Rebekah reached out and placed a hand on Marcel's arm.

"What is going on in here?" Cami yelled as she came walking through the broken doors. She looked around at the dead bodies lying around the church. "Oh, my God."

"Camille, how good of you to appear. Are you going to serve us drinks or are you looking for your uncle, who is conspicuously absent. Where is the good Father O'Connell, anyway? He certainly was not doing a very good job of keeping the riff raff out of here," Rebekah inquired, her voice sharp and her lips pursed.

"Father Kieren is dead, Rebekah," Elijah informed Rebekah whose eyes dulled as she looked to Camille.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Rebekah said quietly. Cami nodded wordlessly, staring around her, she looked unhappy as she clutched a box in her hands.

"What's that?" Hayley asked, pointing at the box in Cami's hands.

"It's supposed to help stop whatever in going on around here. But I'm not really sure how it works," Cami said slowly. "I was hoping that one of you would know what it is."

Klaus narrowed his eyes before handing his child over to her mother. "Let me see," he murmured to Cami who took a step back. Klaus' eyes widened slightly as he looked at the human.

"I will if you will cure Marcel," Cami told him and Klaus drew in a sharp breath. Looking around at the others, he saw that no one was arguing with the idea of his curing Marcel. Actually, by the expressions that each of them were wearing, Klaus had a feeling that he would have to fight all of them if he did not go ahead and feed his son his blood.

Walking towards Marcel, Klaus looked the younger vampire in the eye. "You will stop fighting me, Marcellus. That baby is a new beginning for this family. For all of us. There is a new threat to this city and it can only be stopped if we work together." Holding out a hand, Klaus waited for Marcel who simply glared back at him.

After looking at Rebekah, Marcel took Klaus' hand and then felt his father wrap his arm around him, whirling him around before he sank his fangs into his own wrist. Placing the wound to Marcel's mouth, Klaus waited for his protegee to sink his fangs in. Feeling the blood drain, Klaus felt his already weakened body beginning to shake slightly. "That's enough," Rebekah said, separating the two gently.

Looking at his sister, Klaus allowed her to wrap an arm around his waist and begin to help him out of the front door. "Wait!" Davina shouted. "He owes me blood for Josh!"

Rebekah turned to stare at Davina. "Come with us. Niklaus needs to feed. He's too weak to be able to feed you friend just yet."

Davina frowned but followed the group as they marched back to the compound where Diego and the other vampires were still suffering. When the group entered, Diego snarled at the sight of Klaus. Marcel walked over to calm his friend. Rebekah stayed behind to look over the damage that no one had seen fit to tell her about. Elijah took ahold of Klaus, Hayley walked up the stairs behind them with Eve, and Cami was by her side.

Stepping into the living room, Elijah eased Klaus onto a couch before speeding off to gather blood bags for his brother. Klaus looked longingly at Cami's jugular who simply stared back in disgust. "If you want to see what is in this box, then I suggest that you keep your fangs to yourself," she suggested.

Sighing, Klaus looked up when Elijah returned. His older brother handed him five bags of blood which he took gratefully. If he had his pick he would have blood straight from the vein but his choices at the moment were not an option. Sucking down the blood quickly he finished then off in mere minutes. When he was done, Klaus got to his feet and looked at Cami. "I shall be back shortly."

Speeding out of the compound, Klaus entered the greenhouse that he had found Davina in before. Young Josh's life was trickling away slowly. "Davina," Klaus called out, watching the witch as she stroked her friend's forehead. The witch turned to look back at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Klaus, I didn't… I didn't mean to… I didn't…" Davina trailed off, her words choked off by a sob.

"You didn't what, little witch," Klaus questioned the girl as his eyes narrowed.

"He asked me to bring him back. But I swear I changed my mind. I swear I didn't do anything," Davina sobbed and then Klaus felt someone's breath on the back of his neck.

"Boy," Mikael hissed and Klaus moved quicker than he had in some time. Whirling around to face his father, he glared at him.

"Father," Klaus snarled.

"How good of you to keep referring to me as such. But I'm sure that after I rip out your tongue you won't be making that mistake again anytime soon," Mikael informed Klaus with a grin that made everyone in the room's blood run colder. Or colder in a few cases.

"You're dead," Klaus shouted.

"Yes, I am," Mikael said simply. "And you will be soon as well. You see, since The Other Side is almost gone there have been a few of us that have been able to take advantage of the weakened state to be able to reach out to our family and friends if you will."

Gulping, Klaus could only watch in horror as Mikael moved toward him. He felt like he could not move. This had to a bloody nightmare. "Get the hell away from him, father." A new voice shouted and Klaus could only stare in shock as Kol appeared in front of him. Whirling around, Kol grabbed his older brother by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, Nik, get the witch and the vampire the hell out of here. NOW!" turning back around, Kol faced their father. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, fighting. God, I missed this." Lunging toward their father, Kol became a blur as he fought to stall Mikael.

Without another thought, Klaus grabbed Davina and Josh and was speeding back toward the compound. When they were halfway there, Klaus set Josh down and opened his vein. Pressing his wrist to the baby vampire's mouth, he watched as the boy clamped down. After a minute, Klaus pulled away. "That's enough. Let's go," he picked Davina up and sped them back to the compound.

Setting the witch on her feet, Klaus yelled for someone to bring him a bloody bowl. Biting deeply into his wrist, he poured out more blood. Just enough to cure Marcel's remaining men. "That should do it," he announced, handing the bowl to Rebekah. "You two, stay here." He ordered Davina and Josh before he headed up the steps once more.

Striding into the living room, he waved for Cami to follow him to his study as Hayley and Elijah made disgusting noises at his newborn. "The box, Cami," he demanded and the human glared at him. "Give me the box. Now!" Klaus said as slowly and with as much control as he had left. When she handed it over, he opened it to find an object. He was not sure what exactly it would do but he had a feeling he could find someone who did.

Setting the object down on his desk, Klaus reached out and placed his hands on either side of the human's face. "Cami, you need to leave. Now before you die. Do you understand me?" For once he was not trying to compel her.

"But, Klaus, this is my home. I can't leave," Cami protested, trying to pull away from his iron grip.

"It does not matter. If you choose to live a human life you cannot stay here. You do not want to be a vampire. You are one of my only friends, Cami. I need for you to leave the quarter," Klaus replied with that slow, measured tone again.

"Don't make me," Cami begged.

Klaus lowered his head. "You know there is young woman that I met not that long ago who changed me so deeply that you would not recognize the person that I used to be. That man, if you had met him, would have drained you after the first five minutes of acquaintance. The man I am now, the man that I am trying to become, for her sake, is asking you to leave and to not return," Klaus murmured as he searched her eyes.

"You love this woman," Cami said, feeling shock course through her system. She really had been unsure that Klaus was capable of a feeling that deep, aside from rage.

"It doesn't matter. Go. Now"! Klaus ordered and Cami turned and fled the room. Klaus sighed as he turned to contemplate the object on the table. Then he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. "Hello," he snapped at the caller.

"Klaus," Bonnie Bennett's voice rang in his ear as well as the sounds of Damon Salvatore smashing something, Elena Gilbert begging him to calm down and Caroline Forbes' muffled sobs. His Caroline.

"Klaus," Bonnie said again when Klaus did not reply, so intent was he on picking up all of the noises on the other end. "Klaus, are you there?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, shortly. Narrowing his eyes. "What is all that in background?"

"Stefan's dead," Caroline blurted before letting out a loud sob.

"What?" Klaus replied, freezing.

"A traveler who hijacked Tyler's body ripped Stefan's heart out in front of Caroline. So, we really need all the help we can get-" Bonnie was saying when Klaus interrupted her.

"I will be there as soon as possible," Klaus told her shortly. Ending the call before the witch could reply, Klaus ran out of the study after grabbing the strange object. Stopping in the living room, Klaus looked at Hayley and Elijah. "We need to go!" he informed them.

"Where?" Hayley asked, her mouth forming a wide O.

"To Mystic Falls," Klaus snapped and then regretted his comment when Hayley got up and walked away.

"You are insane," Hayley retorted.

"Father is back and he is probably headed here right now. So, if you want to die. Stay. If you do not, then I suggest that you come with me. And Elijah," lifting his eyebrows, Klaus waited for his brother's reply.

Elijah moved to wrap his arms around Hayley. "We must leave, Hayley," he said quietly and Hayley nodded.

"But does it have to be Mystic Falls?" Hayley inquired, not bothering to look at Klaus as she stared into Elijah's eyes.

"It seems that we do," Elijah replied. They walked out to the courtyard that was no longer so very crowded. "Rebekah," Elijah called. "We must go."

Rebekah looked at Marcel who stared at Klaus, his expression questioning. "If you would like to help," Klaus called to the two. "I do believe that the more would be the merrier." Marcel smirked before placing an arm around Rebekah's shoulder and they headed toward the entryway. "Davina," Klaus called out to the witch. "We will need your help. And, Josh, do you like children?"

Josh's eyebrows shot upward at the question that seemed very random to him. "Sure. Why?"

"Hayley and I will need a babysitter," Klaus replied with a smile that said that he was not asking.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked as he followed the group with Davina at his side.

"To hell," Hayley muttered and Klaus chuckled.

"We're going to visit some old friends," Klaus called over his shoulder.

"And by friends he means former victims, people who hate his guts, a bunch of -" Hayley began to list them off before Elijah began to laugh and Hayley gave him a dirty look. "I guess this is the closest thing that we'll be getting to a vacation anytime soon."

**Thank you for reading, faving and following. I would love to know what you think even though most of my predictions are probably wrong, especially the crossover event. Oh, well. Maybe next season with an epic conclusion. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


End file.
